Viajando al Pasado, Cambiando el Futuro
by Angel de la Oscuridad
Summary: Eva pierde la gran carrera, y los Crogs ganan, han pasado 2 años de guerra y se convierte en la soldado perfecto tras haber perdido todo. Ahora, han construido una maquina con la cuál va al pasado para lograr ganar la gran carrera, pero..¿lograra hacerlo?
1. Chapter 1

_**Viajando al pasado**_

_**Capitulo 1: El comienzo del fin**_

.- ¡¿Por qué no ha llegado todavía?!-grito Don Wei encolerizado.

.-Tranquilo Don, no queremos que nos descubran-dijo Rick con tono calmado aunque se podía ver su preocupación en los ojos.

Pronto escucharon cómo alguien se acercaba al lugar donde ellos estaban, todos los presentes prepararon sus armas para atacar, pero al abrirse la pequeña puerta secreta que conducía hasta su refugio, respiraron tranquilos al ver que era Eva.

.- ¿Dónde has estado?-pregunto seriamente Wei, mientras se le acercaba.

.-Fui en busca de más provisiones, ha asegurar el área, liberar algunos rehenes y del último instrumento para que esa maquina funcione-dijo señalando a un maquina que estaba hasta el fondo.

.-Entendido ¿Dónde están los rehenes y las provisiones?-pregunto nuevamente mientras Eva le ponía un pequeño aparato en las manos.

.-Los he llevado al segundo refugio-dijo de forma seria.

.-Bien hecho, puedes descansar-dijo Wei, mientras se retiraba al fondo donde estaba la extraña maquina con otros científicos.

Sin darse cuenta que tenía los hombros tensos, y que había aguantado la respiración, Eva suspiro más tranquila, sabia que era muy peligroso regresar hasta la tarde al refugio, pero no podía evitarlo. Le gustaba la soledad, como para dejar escaparla ante la mínima posibilidad de salir.

.- ¡Hey, Eva!-le llego el grito de Janer que venía corriendo desde atrás.

.- ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto sin detenerse mientras se dirigía hacía su cuarto.

.-De nuevo llegaste tarde-le dijo de modo infantil, al alcanzarla.

.-Que te puedo decir, adoro la soledad-dijo de forma fría Eva.

.-Lo se, dicen que tendrán la maquina acabada para mañana ¿no te emociona? podremos acabar con esta guerra-dijo Janer triste, mientras miraba a su alrededor.

.-Si, que emocionante. Ahora si me permites, quiero descansar un rato-dijo de modo seco una vez que estuvieron frente a la puerta de su cuarto.

.-Entendido, no te molestare más…por ahora-dijo sonriente mientras se iba a otro lado.

Eva solo asintió y entro. Hacía ya dos años de la gran carrera en Oban, por un grave error había perdido y los Crogs ganaron, pronto empezaron a atacar la tierra, aunque seguían resistiendo, sabía que tarde o temprano acabarían destruyéndola y ellos tendrían que ir a otro planeta, siendo una carga para aquel que los acogiera.

Los Crogs habían estado atacando otros planetas de igual forma. Nadie estaba a salvo. Esa guerra se estaba llevando muchas vidas inocentes, pero a ella no le importaban. Cuando inicio la guerra, estaba asustada, pronto tras convencer a su padre y a Rick y Jordan de que la entrenaran, se convirtió en la mejor soldada.

A menudo salía continuamente del refugio, le gustaba estar sola y matar a unos cuantos Crogs por el camino (habían construido un arma con el que todos los refugios estaban equipados, para matarlos), a diferencia de sus amigos, ella estaba segura que esa maquina que estaban construyendo no serviría, según los mecánicos y científicos, esa maquina sería la que destruiría a los Crogs.

No sabía porque, suponía que simplemente era porque no quería sufrir, pero se había vuelto fría con todos, rara vez sonreía si no es que nunca. Había perdido mucho en esa guerra y a la vez nada. Ninguno de sus seres queridos estaba muerto, pero aun así sentía que debía de mostrarse fría. Ya había visto tantas veces morir alguien en sus brazos aunque no sea conocido que solo podía imaginarse siempre el día en que moriría alguien querido a ella.

Ese día sucedió, el primero en morir fue Koji, el tierno mecánico se había interpuesto entre ella y un ataque de los Crogs, fue por eso que quiso aprender a defenderse. Stan, que fue el primero en resolver un arma con el cual poder matar a los Crogs, la entreno en el manejo de todas las armas, y murió cuando enfrento al Crog que había matado a Koji. Meses después murió Jordan cuando se negó a que ella se expusiera en el campo de guerra sin protección y fue en su lugar. A punto de acabar el año le llego la corona del príncipe Aikka hasta sus manos, signo de que había muerto también.

No volvió a llorar nunca más, cada uno de sus amigos muertos la habían ayudado fuertemente en algo y si no fuera por ellos se habría matado desde hace mucho. Pronto empezó a sentirse fascinada por la guerra, le gustaba ver como morían los Crogs ante ella, no le importaba mucho las otras muertes de su bando. Se había convertido prácticamente en un arma de guerra, y le gustaba.

Le gustaba la guerra más que nada, sonrío con sarcasmo al recordar cómo había reaccionado tiempo atrás cuando perdió la gran carrera, recordaba su propia cara reflejando la derrota y la tristeza. Le gustaba recordarlo mucho eso, ya que así se podía comparar. Casi deseaba que no acabara nunca la guerra.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras se dirigía al closet y se cambiaba rápidamente para verse en el espejo que tenía. Su cara tenía facciones delicadas de mujer, pero sus ojos se mostraban fríos, sus curvas estaban mejor acentuadas y en sus brazos delgados se notaba una pequeña masa de músculo, sus piernas largas al caminar tenían una gracia natural y unos pasos que parecieran calculados, tenía la gracia de los felinos, su cabello largo le llegaba hasta la cintura y estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo baja.

Tenía puesto en la cabeza unos lentes de visión nocturna para las misiones de noche, una blusa camuflaje Ada de manga larga, un chaleco negro encima de esta que poseía varias bolsas en donde guardaba unos cartuchos especiales para sus pistolas además de que en los hombros tenía protectores de metal (dato básico: nunca tenía el chaleco cerrado ya que le incomodaba), una falda igual camuflaje Ada con un pantalón negro bajo ella y unos botines negros.

En el cuello lo único que lo adornaba era la corona de Aikka que se la había puesto a modo de collar, en sus muñecas dos pequeñas pulseras que se ajustaban a la medida para comunicarse entre el planeta de Nurasia los refugios y ella aparte de que era un especie de virtualizador por ponerlo de algún modo, ya que podía crear trajes virtuales de ella para que los demás pensaran que no tenía su traje de guerra, unos guantes de red color negros que tenían en sus nudillos metal, para dar un mayor golpe, en su cintura un cinturón negro donde tenía guardado varios frascos con distintas cosas a dentro y algunas capsulas.

Sonrió al verse así, y con paso lento se dirigió al baúl donde guardaba sus armas. Todas esas estaban echas a su medida por Stan, sólo ella podía manejarlas. Agarro una ballesta, se veía completamente normal, lo único que la diferenciaba era que tenía unos cables sueltos que se introducía dentro de ella al colocársela en el brazo para ajustarse y que funcionaba como si fuera otra parte de su cuerpo aparte que lanzaba flechas cómo las de Aikka, sólo que las suyas eran 100 energía.

Aprendió a usarlas cuando Aikka vino por refuerzos y provisiones junto con su maestro de esgrima y su hermana Kira. La tierra había echo tregua con los Nurasianos al empezar la guerra y se ayudaban constantemente. Al principio Aikka se negó a enseñarle, ya que incluso para el eran difíciles de utilizar y quitaban tanta energía al punto de que podían matar al que las hacía.

Sin embargo, después de tanto insistir, empezó a enseñarle y cuál fue su sorpresa de él, su hermana y su maestro, que las podía crear con mucha facilidad y que le quitaban una medida exacta de energía dependiendo del color de la flecha a parte de que tenían funciones diferentes:

Amarillo- Cegaba por un tiempo- energía llevada 5

Blanco- Transportaba a cualquier lugar que ella quisiera- energía llevada 10

Azul- Paralizaba- energía llevada 15

Azul eléctrico- Mandaba fuertes corrientes de energía eléctrica- energía llevada 30

Verde olivo- Envenenaba fuertemente el cuerpo matando en cuestión de minutos- energía llevada 65

Naranja- Destruía cualquier tipo de construcción, para crear salidas o cerrarlas- energía llevada 80

Rojo- Mataba- energía llevada 100

A pesar que la roja le quitaba mucha energía, parecía que siempre tuviera ella dentro de si energía de reserva ya que podía lanzarla seguidamente cuantas veces quisiera, hasta llegar a 30. Su enorme cantidad de energía fue lo que izo después que Aikka con mayor agrado la ayudara a hacerlas bien, ya que consideraba peligroso que con tanta energía dentro la desperdiciara.

Se la coloco en la espalda junto con una pequeña capa negra para ocultarla. La siguiente arma que saco fue una espada que le izo Kira.

Constantemente había notado que ella la veía con gran interés al practicar su esgrima cuando no podía salir, y eso fue lo que la insito a hacerle su propia espada con un grabado muy fino en la hoja con letras religiosas entre los Nurasianos, el grabado decía: _"La guerra es el llanto profundo de la paz, al ver a Muerte herida"_

Para las personas que no conocieran las costumbres de los Nurasianos, no entenderían que se referían esas palabras con eso si es que siquiera lograban leerlas. Según una historia que le había contado Kira, los Nurasianos creían que la Paz era una mujer de belleza sin igual. Sin embargo, cuando había guerra decían que era porque lloraba de tristeza al ver a su hermana Muerte, sufriendo lentamente por haber pasado años sin llevarse a nadie consigo.

Kira obviamente se la había relatado completa la historia de Paz y Muerte en una hoja con un lenguaje secreto que solo ellas dos conocían, cuando al segundo viaje del príncipe a la Tierra junto con su maestro le entregaron la espada. El maestro del príncipe pocas veces podía salir así que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarla a mejorar con la espada y su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que ella también podía invocar hechizos en un antiguo lenguaje de Nurasia que se consideraba extinto, el poder que emanaba era el de la Tierra, se puso orgulloso al ser el primero en saberlo y le dijo que ni siquiera los príncipes eran tan buenos lo que causo su risa al verla sonrojada y tímida ante esta nueva información.

La coloco en su cadera y saco dos pistolas de aspecto normal (los cartuchos de estas eran los que guardaba en su chaleco) sin embargo estas también tenían un cable que se metía dentro de ella al cargarlas para atacar.

Estas pistolas lanzaban rayos de energía muy fuertes de color rosa pálido que mataba al instante. Stan se las izo específicamente para ella al descubrir también sus grandes cantidades de energía, el color rosa según le dijo cuando la vio que le vio usarlas por primera vez, era el color de su aura. Nunca lo entendió realmente. Se las coloco en la cadera y después se echo en su cama para entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

.- ¡Eva despierta, nos atacan!-grito Janer sacudiéndola, para un segundo después encontrarse tirado en el suelo con una espada directo en su cuello un poco enterrada.

.-No me vuelvas a sacudir-dijo fríamente ella, mientras la guardaba y agarraba sus pistolas, a ambas les coloco un nuevo cartucho y sintió al instante como los cables se introducían en su piel, varias veces lo había sentido como para acostumbrarse pero nunca podía olvidar la primera vez que lo sintió.

Le tapo la boca cuando el iba a replicar algo al escuchar los pasos de alguien acercarse. La puerta se abrió y lanzo un suspiro al ver que era Rick.

.- ¡Vamos Eva, el Don quiere que vallas hacía la maquina!-le dijo apenas abrir para luego ser atravesado por un tipo de tridente.

Eva suspiro para después disparar al Crog que murió tras haber matado a Rick. Le dijo en un susurro a Janer que ayudara a los demás a combatirlos. Con paso lento y matando a cuanto Crog se le atravesara para llegar a donde estaba su padre.

.-Ten, ahora entra en la maquina-le dijo tras entregarle una mochila.

Ella asintió y entro, vio como los Crogs mataban a Janer al tratar de salvar a una mujer con su bebe, no le importo, sólo quería salir a matar a los Crogs no para vengarle sino para divertirse. Vio como su padre apretaba unos botones y luego tras apretar un último botón lo mataba un Crog.

Pronto dejo de ver lo que pasaba al empezar a ser rodeada por un brillo blanco, era tan brillante que parecía querer obligarla a cerrar los ojos, pero ya estaba acostumbrada antes en pelear en lugares tan brillosos que hacían que quisieras cerrar los ojos o en lugares tan oscuro que creías tener los ojos cerrados. Sin embargo no pudo aguantar mucho más, los cerró y cayó dormida.

Despertó en un lugar que le parecía levemente familiar, noto como una tela parecía cubrir algo y al quitarla se sorprendió de ver su antiguo vehículo con el cual podía manejar la racer 2 y 3. Vio un espejo en el fondo y al acercarse lanzo un suspiro de alivio al ver que seguía teniendo todas sus facciones de antes, sus armas y su ropa, lo único que le faltaba era la corona de Aikka, pero decidió mejor pensar eso para después. Miro alrededor y vio la mochila que su padre le había dado tirada cerca de su vehículo, suspiro para después tratar de comunicarse con Kira por medio de los brazaletes.

Tras muchos intentos por fin lo logro, empezó a escuchar la voz de Kira y una pequeña imagen de ella.

.- ¡Hey, Eva, veo que llegaste a salvo y con tu edad de 17!-le dijo Kira contenta.

.-Explícame cómo es que el orfanato esta construido y cómo es que no veo a ningún Crog alrededor-dijo de forma fría. No le gustaba no saber lo que ocurría.

.-Veras el aparato que estaban construyendo era para que volvieras al pasado y ganaras la carrera de Oban-explico de forma simple Kira.

.-Kira, tengo 17 años, cuando escape del orfanato tenía 15 ¿cómo crees que podré ganar la carrera si ni siquiera estoy en el tiempo adecuado?-dijo con un suspiro pesado.

.-Digamos que logramos de alguna forma que volvieras al pasado cuando apenas va a empezar la carrera de Oban con 17-dijo Kira.

.- ¿Qué paso con la Tierra?-pregunto de forma despreocupada.

.-El último refugio sobreviviente llego a Nurasia hace unos minutos, después nos llegaron informes de que hicieron estallar la Tierra-dijo quitando su sonrisa y hablando de forma seria.

.-Ahh-fue lo único que dijo para después agregar-te hablo cuando este en Alwas-dijo mientras cerraba la comunicación.

Se sentó y lo prendió agarrando su mochila, ya suponía lo que tenía dentro, pronto se vio fuera del orfanato. La primera vez que había saltado esas mismas rejas lo hacía para encontrar a su padre y para sentir lo que era la libertad, ahora que lo volvía a hacer era para que nada de la guerra donde ella creció como soldado ocurriera nuevamente y en ves de sentir la libertad de tiempo atrás, sintió como alguien la observaba.

* * *

De nuevo lo mismo, llego a con su padre, reparo lo que estaba equivocado en una de sus naves, le dio un nombre falso, la contrato y después de unas horas ese mismo día ayudo a llevar la racer 1 y 2 al camión. Vio como unas horas después llegaba Rick y dejaba su camioneta estacionada, cuando todos estuvieron ocupados metió cuidadosamente su vehículo y se metió ella misma adentro. Se quedo dormida un rato, hasta que escucho cómo la camioneta se ponía a toda velocidad, frente a ella diviso a un Crog y por un momento lucho el impulso de sacar una de sus pistolas y matarlo (cierto, se me olvido comentar, horita ella tiene el mismo traja de mecánica, cuando estén en Alwas de nuevo tendrá la ropa que puse al principio).

No puedo resistir más, así que rápidamente agarro una de mis pistolas y siento como el cable se mete dentro de mí para después disparar un rayo de luz rosa y matar al instante al Crog que me despertó de mi sueño. Me vuelvo a dormir unos minutos antes de llegar a la luz que nos dirigirá a Alwas.

Mi padre me despierta, me pregunta que hago allí y yo solo lo miro de forma aburrida, no se ha dado cuenta de mis ropas. Eso esta bien, no quiero dar explicaciones a nadie de todos modos. Siento la sacudida que significa que hemos llegado a Alwas y cómo la primera vez caigo, pero antes de que Rick me pueda agarrar doy un ágil movimiento en el aire y aterrizo de pie dejándolo al parecer sorprendido.

.-Y bien jovencita ¿Qué hace aquí?-le dijo Wei enojado.

.-Necesitara ayuda-dije de modo simple como si fuera obvio.

.-La única ayuda que necesito ya la tengo ¿qué te hace pensar que te necesito a ti?-dijo aun más enojado.

.-Necesitara ayuda-le digo de nuevo, de modo monótono.

Veo cómo se enoja más y eso me hace sonreír, me dirijo con paso lento hacía la salida y veo como poco a poco se abre. Don se me acerca y me dice algo, lo ignoro completamente.

.-Bueno, siento decir que esto es una desilusión, no esperaba que el mismo Avatar en persona nos diera la bienvenida, pero si algún comité de bienvenida-dice Wei, lanzó un suspiro pesado y cuento hasta 10 antes de hablar.

.-Ya ha llegado-digo con los ojos cerrados y caigo en un sueño profundo del que no quiero despertar.

Hemos llegado a la "base" donde estaremos pasando en nuestra estancia en Alwas, quito el holograma que tenía puesto y dejo ver mis ropas de guerra y mis armas. Noto que se sorprenden, pero eso me da igual. Salgo en mi vehículo en busca de ese líquido que no recuerdo su nombre para la racer.

Llego de nuevo a la base y esta cerrada, sin embargo siento curiosidad de quien fue el que puso la bomba en la racer, por lo que resisto la tentación de agarrar mi ballesta y lanzar una de mis flechas. Suspiro y empiezo a susurrar en el lenguaje de los Nurasianos:_ "Unsaka nagita, kagata mikata na"_

Pronto atravieso la estructura y estoy dentro, veo detenidamente quien es, y veo que es uno de esos extraños seres parecido a Flint. En fin, vuelvo a suspirar y atravieso de nueva cuenta la estructura. Me voy esta vez caminando, igual no tengo prisa.

* * *

Le pido a mi maestro permiso para salir una vez que hemos llegado a Alwas. Empiezo a caminar y pronto veo que llega el equipo de la Tierra. La chica terrestre se va pronto y vuelve a regresar para descubrir que no hay nadie. Veo como mira a todos lados y tras soltar un suspiro coloca su mano en la estructura.

Me sorprendo al escuchar cómo dice unas palabras en Nurasiano y como atraviesa la estructura quedando dentro, después de un tiempo veo que vuelve a salir. Y se dirige caminando hacía donde se organizaran las carreras.

La sigo interesado, pero de pronto la pierdo de vista, sin darme cuenta corro y choco contra alguien, caigo y siento cómo una espada me oprime en el cuello. Pronto miro hacía arriba a su poseedora y descubro a la terrícola que estaba siguiendo, mirarme con sus ojos rojos fríamente.

.-No vuelvas nunca a seguirme de esa forma-susurra hincándose y sin quitar su espada de mi cuello en mi oreja lo que hace que me ruborice. Veo como guarda su espada se levanta y me da la mano para ayudarme, yo la agarro agradecido y no suelto su mano hasta que ella vuelve a hablar-bueno me gustaría poder regalarte mi mano, pero necesito dos¿sabías?-dijo de forma sarcástica. Eso hace que me de cuenta que aun al tenía agarrada y la suelto ruborizado lo que provoca que ella alce una ceja de forma interrogativa.

.-Mi nombre es Molly del equipo de la Tierra ¿y el tuyo es…?-dice presentándose con una pequeña reverencia.

.-Mi nombre es Aikka príncipe Nurasiano-digo esperando ver alguna reacción en ella al decir que soy un príncipe, suspiro al no encontrar nada y pronto me doy cuenta de sus ropas.

Parecen ser ropas de guerra, fijo mi vista en su cadera donde descansan dos pistolas (en su planeta estudiaban a todos los demás desde sus costumbres hasta sus armas) y la espada con la cual me había amenazado.

Al parecer nota que miro fijamente su atuendo de guerra y su espada por lo que la escucho hablar cómo si no le tomara importancia-la espada me la izo una amiga y el atuendo es porque soy una soldada-dijo mientras sacaba nuevamente poniendo su espada esta vez de forma horizontal.

La veo y quedo sorprendido por el grabado, estoy a punto de decirle algo, pero ella me interrumpe guardando nuevamente su espada.

.-Te esta llamando tu maestro-dice mientras se retira hacía donde veo que esta su equipo.

Según ella mi maestro me estaba hablando, pero el tenía las orejas más desarrolladas y no lo había escuchado ¿cómo ella si?

Pronto escucho a su maestro acercarse y le escucho llamarle, esa chica terrestre le había intrigado-Molly-susurro suavemente.

El Avatar izo su aparición y dijo unas palabras de ánimo para todos los competidores. Miro alrededor quería ver la cara de Molly mostrando ánimo o algo, cuando la encontró se sorprendió de ver que estaba dormida y que un compañero suyo la despertaba reprochándole el haberse quedado dormida en algo tan importante.

A el mismo le sorprendía que se había quedado dormida, pronto anunciaron que la primera carrera sería de el. Se fue y monto a G'dar, le susurro palabras calidas antes de entrar a la arena donde correría. Volteo a ver a Molly y vio que esta abría los ojos para mirarle en el momento que el le daba una sonrisa para solo volver a alzar una ceja de forma interrogante y volver a cerrar sus ojos.

* * *

La carrera de Aikka ya había terminado, sintió como la veía al retirarse, por lo cual aun con los ojos cerrados levanto su mano con el pulgar arriba a donde estaba el y creyó sentir que sonreía.

Se dirigió a su cuarto dentro de la "base" y se acostó, sin embargo no pudo disfrutar mucho de su sueño ya que sintió que la llamaban por medio de su pulsera.

.- ¿Qué quieres Kira?-pregunto sin preámbulos, mientras volvía a abrir los ojos y se sentaba sobre su cama.

.-Dijiste que me hablarías apenas llegaran a Alwas-dijo con un deje de enfado.

.-Lo siento, es que estoy cansada-dijo mientras lanzaba un pequeño bostezo para corroborar lo anterior.

.-Es normal, es un efecto secundario de viajar al pasado-dijo Kira encogiéndose de hombros.

.-Y bien ¿hay algo más que me quieras decir?-dijo enarcando una ceja.

.-Sip, que será mejor que no duermas tanto para que tu cuerpo se trate de acostumbrar al pasado-dijo sonriente.

.-Okey, te lo agradezco-dijo cortando la comunicación.

Me levanto y lanzo un suspiro pesado, horita deben ya de estar preparándose para correr. Me dirijo a la salida y oigo que mi padre me dice algo, lo ignoro y con mi mochila al hombro camino directo hacía el mercado.

Siento que alguien me sigue, por lo cual me dirijo a un callejón sin salida y veo que la persona que me seguía entra también, sin verlo bien me aviento encima de ella y coloco una de mis pistolas en su frente.

Mi mirada se cruza con una azul.

Suspiro y coloco nuevamente mi pistola en la cadera y veo que ve con curiosidad como sale el cable de mi brazo. Me decido a hablar mientras me paro.

.-Creía haberte dicho claramente que no me gusta que me sigan furtivamente-digo de forma seria mientras le doy nuevamente la mano para ayudarlo a pararse.

.-Lo siento…yo…este…

Su actitud me desconcierta, siempre el príncipe Aikka sabía que decir y nunca lo vi titubear o seguir a las personas furtivamente, o ruborizarse con mucha frecuencia al verme. Algo esta mal, igual puede ser que tenga fiebre.

Alargo mi mano hacía su frente y con mi otra mano la mía mientras cierro los ojos tratando de notar alguna anomalía o algún cambio de temperatura. Al abrir nuevamente mis ojos y bajar mis manos noto que esta más rojo y que me ve de una extraña manera.

.-No tienes fiebre, no entiendo porque te pones rojo-digo de forma indiferente.

El se ruboriza más si eso es posible y trata de decir algo, pero parece chocar con sus palabras, noto que mira fijamente mi pistola y después mí brazo y creo entender lo que me quiere decir.

.-Este cable, se mete dentro de mí en el momento que voy a disparar para agarrar parte de mi energía-le explico más o menos enseñándole la pistola y el cable suelto-se siente raro, pero después de un tiempo te acostumbras y luego cuando voy a guardar nuevamente la pistola sale el cable. Es difícil explicar la sensación de cuando entra y sale-le digo guardando nuevamente la pistola.

Veo el cielo y noto que ya pronto será cuando la racer explote y por consecuencia que Rick pierda. Lanzó un suspiro pesado y me encamino nuevamente hacía la base sin acordarme de Aikka hasta que este agarra mi mano. Lo volteo a ver de forma interrogante y noto que esta nervioso.

.- ¿Qué tal…mi carrera?-me pregunta soltando mi mano y mirando el suelo.

.-Bien-digo de forma simple mientras me retiro sintiendo como me ve profundamente lo cuál me hace sentir un tanto nerviosa.

* * *

Había ganado la carrera, pero cuando volteo a verla vio que tenía los ojos cerrados como si estuviera durmiendo. Se le quedo mirando fijamente mientras se dirigía hacía la salida y cuando iba a voltear, noto como ella aun con los ojos cerrados levantaba su mano con el pulgar hacía arriba, para después bajarlo y abrir nuevamente sus ojos.

Llego hacía donde estaré permaneciendo junto con mi maestro y dejo a G'dar, tras felicitarlo por la buena carrera que dio y decirle a mi maestro que saldré a caminar, me dirijo al mercado siguiendo nuevamente a Molly, veo como se mete en un callejón y tras meterme, no la veo.

Pronto siento como alguien me cae encima pero logro darme la vuelta cayendo de espaldas, y siento como me apuntan con un arma en la frente, abro mis ojos para solo ver unos rojos. Noto como suspira Molly y guarda su pistola, pero hay un detalle que me da curiosidad. Un cable sale de ella al colocar su pistola en su cadera.

.-Creí haberte dicho claramente que no me gusta que me sigan furtivamente-dice mientras se para de forma seria y me da la mano para ayudarme a pararme.

.-Lo siento…yo…este…-no se que decir, y después de pararme le suelto la mano sin parecer brusco, mientras siento que me ruborizo.

Alarga su mano a mi frente y eso solo hace que mi corazón se acelere y más al recordar que hace unos instantes había estado encima de mí. Cierra sus ojos colocando su otra mano en su frente y al abrirlos solo logro ruborizarme más.

.-No tienes fiebre, no entiendo porque estas rojo-dice de forma indiferente.

Su voz es melodiosa pero tras repetir sus palabras en mi mente me ruborizo más si es posible. Trato de decir algo pero ni siquiera yo mismo se lo que quiero decir. De pronto recuerdo el cable que le salio del brazo al colocar la pistola en su cadera y no puedo evitar mirar su brazo para ver si hay alguna herida y luego ver su pistola. Trato de preguntarle como fue posible que le saliera un cable de su brazo y que no tuviera signos de ellos, pero no sabía muy bien como decirlo sin mostrarse irrespetuoso.

.- Este cable, se mete dentro de mí en el momento que voy a disparar para agarrar parte de mi energía-me explica mas o menos mostrándome la pistola y el cable suelto- Este cable, se mete dentro de mí en el momento que voy a disparar para agarrar parte de mi energía-me dice guardando nuevamente su pistola.

Alza su mirada al cielo, para después suspirar y dirigirse de nuevo entre la multitud del mercado, olvidándose de mí. La alcanzo y le agarro su mano para detenerla, ella se da la vuelta y tras un segundo sin saber que decir hablo algo ruborizado aunque no parece notarlo.

.- ¿Qué tal…mi carrera?-digo esperando su respuesta con ansias.

.-Bien-dice de forma simple, pero esa única palabra izo que me sintiera feliz, veo como se aleja y la sigo con la mirada. De pronto unas palabras escapan de mi boca haciendo que me ruborice.

.-Es hermosa-

* * *

Suspiro y llegó justo en el momento exacto cuando la racer explotaba, vio como su padre ayudaba a Rick a salir y se lo llevaban unos paramédicos. Suspiro más pesadamente.

La verdadera carrera había empezado y ella, una amante de la guerra sería la que tendría que traer la paz.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo, hojala les halla gustado, como sabran los apisodios mas o menos que describi fueron el 1 y 2, en el segundo capitulo serán el 3 y 4. ****Hojala aya gustado a alguien y me manden reviews aunque sea para criticar.**

**Chao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso Importante.**

**Dedicado este aviso a las tres personas que me mandaron review diciendo que les gusto la historia.**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza y se que pensaran que ya era una actualización de la historia, pero desafortunadamente todavía no la podre actualizar (al menos de momento) ya que he perdido el doc. donde venía el proxi cap. aparte de como ya no logro ver Oban, se me dificulta recordar algunas partes.**

**Sin embargo, espero (no es una promesa ya que puede que no la pueda cumplir) actualizar pronto, tal vez dentro de solo dos semanas más.**

**Algo a lo que creo que tienen derecho de saber es que el motivo por el cuál no he podido actualizar antes es porque he tenido varios problemas entre los principales estan la familia, mis estudios, y algunos cambios de estados.**

**Espero me perdonen por no haber actualizado y también por si consideran demasiado largo el tiempo estimado para el prox. capitulo.**

**Muchas gracias por su atención.**


End file.
